


Straight to the Moon

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, I did my best, Intersex, Modern AU, Pregnancy, boxer!lexa, concerned clarke, doctor mechanic, f/f - Freeform, implications of g!p, intersex lexa, more mma?, naughty word, really don't know how to write a fight scene, really less boxer, side doctor mechanic, so i just redid an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has a legacy to protect, Clarke has to stop Lexa before she gets herself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Less boxing, more mma? I did my best. Inspired by art by the wonderful emclainable on tumblr! http://emclainable.tumblr.com/post/125656677280/and-another-boxerlexa  
> It's a one-shot..but I may write another part if this gets a good reaction.  
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS.

"So, it's settled?" 

            Lexa's arms uncrossed, eyes staring directly into the eyes of the bald man behind her desk. He nodded solemnly, tapping a few more keys before turning to actually look at his charge. Titus had really wished Lexa would rethink all of this, it was too much, she wasn't in her prime, not like she thought she was. It was a huge risk, but nothing he'd said so far made a dent in her resolve.

            "It is. The fight is set for tomorrow evening, they will bring everything, all you need to do is show up." The brunette nodded, turning to leave without another word but stopped short, eyes widening slightly, losing that harsh stoicism as she realized who was in her doorway. _Dammit_. Lexa's stiffness relaxed, tensing in a different way entirely. She'd never admit it to anyone, not even to Clarke, that she was honestly a little afraid of the Blonde, not for any particular reason...but she was. In any case, she couldn't let that fear get to her now, she'd made arrangements, decisions, plans were set. What was done was done and she couldn't let Clarke sway her.

            "What fight?" Titus rose silently, but his eyes remained on Lexa, watching her movements, waiting for her to say something first. When she didn't, the blonde asked again. " _Lexa_. What. Fight?" Blue eyes narrowed slightly as they glared into green, and finally the brunette relaxed again, taking on that hard mask she wore for everyone else, but almost never for Clarke, not for so long anyway.

            "There's a fight set tomorrow, against Roan." Clarke blinked, surprised by her answer, but she glared again, arms crossing beneath her chest tightly. She wasn't as skilled in combat as her love, but she was not about to trust what she may or may not do at this very moment.

            "No." Lexa blinked, then her jaw clenched as her fists tightened at her sides.

            "Excuse me? No? What exactly is that supposed to mean, Clarke?"

            "It means what it means, Lexa. You are _not_ fighting anyone." Titus knew to stay out of the way when they got like this, he was too old to get caught up in this anyway. But he also wouldn't leave the room, he was on Lexa's side, even if he didn't agree with her fighting on her own behalf, he would support her decision either way.

            "You do not tell me what to do. You know what this is for, and you know it is _me_ that has to fight! You can come and watch or you can stay at home, either way, it's going to happen!"

            Clarke moved quickly to block Lexa's exit, grabbing her girlfriend's shoulders and keeping her in place. "Stop! Lexa! I know what this means for you but...it's not worth your life. Listen to me, you need to just--" She was surprised at a firm, but careful shove, the brunette pushing aside as she charged out of the gym's office. Her heavy footsteps clanging down the metal stairway. Titus sighed deeply, rubbing his face slowly. The blonde turned to the older man, eyes pleading.

            "Titus...you know she can't. She's gotten too many concussions, she shouldn't even be _training_!" Titus looked on sadly, and shook his head.

            "You think I don't know that? Before you came here it was I that sat beside her in the hospital for every broken bone and every CT scan, Clarke. She won't listen to reason, but if you try, then she might listen to you." Clarke frowned, looking down, defeated almost...but not yet. She had until tomorrow to convince Lexa _not_ to fight. With a quick farewell she made her way after the would-be warrior, shoving through the double doors into the bright sun.

 

* * *

 

One, two, three. One, two, three. _One, two, three._

            "Argh!!" Lexa's cry echoed in the garage, the chain supporting the well-worn punching bag clanging loudly in the otherwise silent room. The door was open, her rusted out blue truck sitting quietly in its usual spot in the driveway. Somewhere down the street a dog barked, hearing her yell of frustration echo down the street. Her shoulders rose and fell with her heavy breathing, stuttering slightly as she heard the crunch of gravel, the quieter rumble of a newer car and knew Clarke was home now. She shook her head, taking up her stance again, knees loose but stable, fists clenched, tape secure, eyes focused. One, two, three. One, two, three.

            "Lexa."

            One, two, three. One, two, three.

            "Lexa, please..."

            One, two, three. One, two, three.

            "Lexa, I can't lose you."

            One, two? Focus... One, two, three.

            "Lexa! I'm pregnant!"

            Lexa's eyes blew wide, missing her foot work, she stumbled forward, catching herself on the bag, she whipped her head around so quickly Clarke wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash. It was quiet, the only sound being Lexa's deep panting from her workout. Her eyes were wide, shocked and confused, Clarke's locked with hers, nervous and...afraid? Why is she afraid?

            "What?" She couldn't have said what she did...it was supposed to be impossible. She checked, every year she checked, the doctors, all the doctors...

            "Yea...I'm pregnant...I've seen a doctor and everything..." Clarke had her hands on Lexa's upper arms now, thumbs moving in gentle, soothing circles against her shoulders, but Lexa was numb. How? She couldn't...they couldn't...they didn't need to use protection, she was supposed to be sterile, she and Clarke have been exclusive for a year...they were 'baby safe' as far as any medical mind knew so...

            "How...how far?" Clarke's lips upturned at the corners slightly, and she gently grasped both of Lexa's hands, leading her still dazed lover through the door and into their modest home. She set the older woman on her favorite chair before walking away. When Clarke returned Lexa hadn't budged an inch. She set the wrapped box in the brunette's lap, kneeling beside the chair, hands on bare knees, fingertips gently squeezing and caressing just beneath the edge of baggy shorts.

            Lexa quirked a brow, slowly returning to herself as Clarke's news began to sink in. She looked from the box to Clarke, and then back before cautiously unwrapping the carefully packaged gift. It was a simple box, longer than it was tall by two inches but only an inch high. It was bound by dark green ribbon. Lexa's hand covered her mouth immediately, dropping the lid of the small box, a simple photograph lay within, fuzzy and yet...so very clear at the same time. A solid white speck, just a tad fuzzy at the edges, surrounded by a fuzzy darkness.  

            "It's a small nugget right now...but...Lexa...it's yours. Ours. It's ours. This is our, our miracle baby... Please...please you can't fight tomorrow. I can't...we can't..." Lexa stiffened, realizing now why Clarke was telling her. The blonde had planned to keep this from her a bit longer, the gift was obvious, her birthday was in a month. It would have been perfect and amazing...but now? Now it was just...

            "Clarke...I have to. You don't understand, but--"

            "No, Lexa!" She was shoving herself up again, hand over her belly, gripping her shirt tightly. "You _don't_ have to! I know what it means to you! But what about this? What about _us_? This is a goddamn miracle and you...you want to fight for what? Risk dying for...for what? Revenge? You'd risk your life? The well being of our child? For revenge?" Lexa stiffened, gripping the box tightly, knowing if she picked up the small photograph that she would damage it.

            "You don't understand. I'm going to fight tomorrow. If I die, then that's what happens...I'll make sure Titus knows so you and the baby are taken care of just in case. But there's nothing you can do to stop me, Clarke." Lexa stood, box in her hands, looking down at it, then back at Clarke. "I love you."

            Clarke's eyes well with tears, shaking her head angrily before stomping out of the home they share. Lexa shuts her eyes, inhaling deeply as she hears Clarke climb into her car and speed away. The brunette makes her way to the mantle, gently sticking the sonogram photo into the edge of one of the newer photos of her and Clarke.

            "I won't fail you...either of you."

* * *

 

"Drug her dinner!" Clarke shot her friend-slash-step-mother a glare. Raven grinned at her anyway, choosing to ignore the glare.

            "Raven, she's not drugging Lexa. Here, Clarke." Abby set a glass of lemonade in front of her daughter, ignoring her wife's pout.

            "It was just an idea, Abs." Clarke shook her head, but sipped at her lemonade quietly. She'd arrived at her mother's nearly two hours ago, and while she'd gotten a few concerned texts from Lexa, her girlfriend hadn't done much beyond check up on her safety.

            "I don't know what to do, Mom. She won't listen to me, won't listen to Titus...Even for the baby, she won't..." Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, Raven quickly hobbling to grab a fresh box of tissues for the blonde. "I can't lose her..."

            Abby nodded, listening quietly. She loved her daughter, and while she'd been concerned with Clarke's choice to pursue a relationship with the rather intimidating Alexandria Majoro... Well, it had all changed after seeing them together, or rather, seeing how Lexa looked at her daughter. Lexa's eyes saw no one else when she looked at Clarke, she would and has done things for Clarke that no one else has done for her only child, and that did nothing but endear the brunette to Abby.

            "Why is she fighting, anyway?" Raven asks, hopping up onto her stool across from mother and daughter. Abby quirked her brow and nods, turning to Clarke again.

            "Right, why is she fighting? Is it really important enough to take that kind of risk?" Clarke is quiet a moment, swirling the ice in her lemonade. Finally she releases a heavy breath and rubs her eyes.

            "It's...it's complicated. There was this weird rivalry between Lexa's and Roan's families...it didn't exactly end, and...Roan's family has their hands in some...illegal stuff. Roan allegedly took the fall for something his mom did and was in jail for the past year or so. I've seen him and he wants nothing to do with anything but...well, his mom's forcing him I guess. I don't know much outside of what Lexa told me..." Abby's frown deepens.

            "Clarke, that still doesn't--"

            "I know! I know..." She took a deep, shuddering breath, then released it again. "That 'something' that Roan took the fall for? Costia's murder..." Abby gasped, Raven's fists clenched. They'd heard of Costia in passing, from Clarke. Lexa and Costia dated for years, known each other even longer, until her death nearly three years before Lexa met Clarke.

            "Clarke, that...that's terrible, but even Lexa couldn't...wouldn't put all she's built at risk over that?" Clarke shook her head, choosing to avoid her mother's gaze.

            "No...you're right. It's not just that...though it is a big part of it. The gym's been doing better financially the last year, but...It's still not that great, not at the rate it should be. And she's still paying off the mortgage. Nia, Roan's mother, is going to buy out the gym from under Lexa. She wants to make it hurt though...it's why she wants Roan to fight her, to destroy Lexa completely, and take everything her family's built..." Raven grumbled curse words in English and Spanish, Clarke didn't pay much attention to the Latina, though she appreciated the sentiment anyway.

            Abby shook her head, leaning back but keeping a gentle hand resting on her daughter's back. This was way more than she'd expected her daughter to be involved in. She knew Lexa was from the 'other side of the tracks' as it were, but even so...to be affected so much and at such a young age. Suddenly Abby feels like a heel for all those times she talked badly about the girl. Lexa was obviously stronger than the doctor had given her credit for. She knew how to make up for that.

            "I'll go to the fight. Maybe if I'm there, as a doctor I could talk some sense into her." Clarke shook her head.

            "No, mom. She won't listen, she understands perfectly what well she's doing." Abby shook her head again.

            "I will still be there, in case....well, if I'm there, then I can at least try to make a difference." Clarke looked at her mother, eyes blinking in surprise.

            "Why are you supporting this? She's being an idiot, mom! We have to _stop_ her! Not encourage this...this suicide mission!" Abby just looked at her daughter calmly before quirking a brow.

            "Do you honestly think anything can stop Lexa from doing what she wants? Didn't you once tell me she single handedly broke up a bar fight? Or the time she led that wannabe gang of hers on some vigilante escapade when she was _eleven_?" Clarke blinked owlishly, taken aback at the hardening of her mothers voice. "Clarke, Lexa's a stubborn mule, and if she has made this decision then she's made it. The best we can all do is at least be there. Especially you. Who knows, maybe having you there will offer her the confidence she needs to win, a reminder to be as careful as possible. For a future with you, and that baby."

            Clarke looked down, hand over her still flat stomach, she realized her mother was right. She wouldn't say so, however. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

Lexa was dressed in form fitting shorts that ended just above the knee, matching tank top in place over a dark sports bra. Her hair was tied and braided, secure and out of her face. In her bag was a towel, a bottle of water, her tape, and her face paint. She wore it when she fought, it wasn't as if she ever fought in official bouts anyway, so no one honestly cared. Besides, it built her a reputation, a warrior, with a serious amount of wins, and few losses even in the beginning of her unofficial career.

            She tossed the bag into the truck, climbing in and shutting the garage door before pulling out of the driveway. She hadn't received a text from Clarke yet, though she'd given her love the address of the fight and the time it would begin. She hoped the blonde would make an appearance. And yet...

            Lexa shook her head, eyes going hard again, green darkening as she focused on the fight to come. Roan just got out of prison not two months ago, he would be ready, hardened by his time behind bars, she'd be surprised if he wasn't. This wouldn't be easy, and she didn't doubt that he would use dirty tactics against her. She only hoped he'd not yet been told about her weakness. It wasn't a secret, but neither was it often talked about. She figured Nia would have spread it like wildfire if she'd discovered it, but Nia was hard to predict sometimes, so that meant nothing.

            She parked her truck behind the gym, it was across town from her own, it saw more clientele, though it was more than likely for a different set of goods and services than what her own provided. That wasn't why she was here. There were cars already parked in the front of the building, but she had leave to use the back entrance, allowing her into the locker room to change before going into the attached practice ring to stretch.

            There were murmurs and noise through one set of doors. People already arriving, or having arrived already. She wonders how much money Nia is making off of this game she's decided to play, using Lexa and her own son as her toys. The brunette shakes her head, standing in front of the mirror, her fingers dip into the canister of black face paint, face neutral as she draws around her eyes, then with three clean fingers she drags them through the paint downwards across her cheeks. Claw marks, or wings, the shroud of death, it was as the loser saw it. And there had been many. There would be one more tonight, she would make sure of it, and it would not be her.

            Lexa unraveled the red tape, beginning to wrap her fist and wrists, choosing not to acknowledge the new presence when she heard the swinging door open and shut again. It wasn't until she was finished with her left arm and this new person was in the room that she decided to turn. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she saw Abigail Griffin, arms crossed, a large bag hung across slender shoulders.

            "Abby? What are you doing here?" The older woman shook her head slowly, releasing a heavy sigh as she leveled a hard gaze at Lexa. Lexa knew that look, she'd seen it used on Clarke more than once, and while she often found it amusing when that happened, right now it was anything but.

            "I'm here for two things, Lexa. One, is to try and talk you out of this fight," she held a hand up to interrupt the brunette, the younger woman's mouth opening to bite back. "Barring that, I'm here for medical support in case you get hurt. But I know that Clarke and my grandchild are both incredibly important to you. So you wouldn't do anything _stupid_ to jeopardize either theirs, or _your_ future. Right?" Lexa frowned, but could not really say anything, not at first. She released a heavy breath and nodded slowly.

            "I won't lose, Abby. I know Clarke's afraid of another head injury...but it won't happen. I won't lose out on this, us..." Abby nodded slowly, face neutral as she took in her would-be daughter-in-law. They stared each other down another moment before the older woman gave her a small smile.

            "You'll hurt more than just them if something goes wrong...but I have faith in you...and Clarke does, too, even if she's struggling to admit that to you. Believe that. She loves you so much, Lexa...don't take that lightly." Lexa glanced down at that, but allowed the one armed hug the other woman gave her before watching the doctor leave her alone once more.

            Lexa turned back to her tape, wrapping her right hand now as Abby's words ricocheted through her brain again and again. Many people would be hurt if she...She'd been so consumed by her dedication to family, to the overall safety of those around her, those that relied on her. She never realized how they might see her as more than just an accidental leader. They cared, they all did, all her friends, what little family she had remaining, even Abby despite the older woman hating her completely when she first entered Clarke's life.

            _No_. She couldn't think of that right now... She was finally being more than some accident to her family, a failure...She could never carry on after her mother, could never live up to her father. She wouldn't lose everything they built, though, everything her grandparents built. Right now, everything else was weakness. This is what made her strong, and nothing else mattered.

            Lexa made her way into the room attached, away from the main ring, it was a small practice room to allow combatants to stretch and prepare before a bout. She went through her motions, every movement practiced and perfected over the years. Her mind was clear, there was only one thing to focus on today, and that was to fight, to win, to save her family's legacy, and avenge Costia's death in the only way she could.

 

* * *

 

Clarke sat quietly in her mother's car, staring up at the imposing gym. Raven and her mother were inside already, her hand holding the ticket to allow her entrance. She'd been talked into coming, yet at the last moment decided to stay behind, still so conflicted on whether she should be there, silently condoning the match, or to stay away, stubbornly as always.

            The time on her phone ticked ever closer to the start of the bout, she had minutes, if that. One hand moved to her stomach, and suddenly she was out of the car and running as quickly as she could into the building, shoving past people until she made it through. She could see Lexa and Roan in the ring already, the both of them rolling taut muscle, tattoos dancing with their movements as they paced in their corners quietly.

            The crowd was roaring, and Nia, seated on some absurd throne-like seat near the ring motioned for security to allow Clarke through to ring side. She knew who Clarke was to Lexa, perhaps this would be icing on the proverbial cake, destroy Lexa and her love _again_.

            As Lexa made another pass in her pacing she paused, eyes catching Clarke's not ten feet away. Her eyes would have widened, but she remained cool, confident, but her hands relaxed slightly. She came. She was here, beside her, like Abby had said.

            "Clarke... I'm glad you came." Behind them, beyond them, the bell rang, and Roan advanced.

            "I am, too..." Her eyes widened as Roan's pace quickened, fist pulled back. "Lexa!" The girl turned in time to duck beneath his blow, dancing away skillfully, fists raised now. The fight was on.

 

* * *

 

Lexa and Roan circled each other, drawing nearer and further from each other with every step. They weren't novices, far from it, and while Roan was a fair bit older, they were evenly matched. What Lexa lacked in brawn she made up for in speed, and that was what she would use today to defeat him.

            The crowd roared around them, but the fighters didn't hear them, there was only one thing on their minds and that was winning. Roan moved first, coming head on again, this time with a feint that caught the young woman off guard, though she'd moved just enough that it avoided hitting her head, she could feel a sudden sharp soreness in her shoulder. She'd have been struck again but some quick footwork brought her down and she brought her fist up, striking him sharply in the jaw. He grunted in pain, stumbling back but quickly regained his footing. He spit blood onto the mat, and she rolled her shoulder, ready for more.

            Roan and Lexa circled again, Lexa making the charge now, going for a right hook, but there was a fist coming for her skull and she blocked it at the last second, sacrificing the moment of her hook to block the blow. Roan looked smug. It seems he had heard. Too many concussions in the ring, and one accident in her truck nearly a year ago, it made every head injury a fatal risk.

            Clarke watched on with wide eyes, mouth agape, hoping beyond hope that Lexa could end this, end it quickly. Roan moved again, jabbing left, right, right again, then sideswiped Lexa, sending the woman to half-crumple. The brunette bent in half, gritting her teeth as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, but suddenly there was a knee in her face and she was on her back. She heard a cry of fear, _Clarke?_ She was conscious, she was fine, it was fine, her nose was broken, blood spilling across her face and onto the mat. Roan stood above her, his form silhouetted by the bright lights above them.

            "Give up. Give up and you can walk away." Lexa continued to glare, her face a mess of black paint and blood. He pulled a short blade from his hip, hidden from sight, obviously for a quicker end should she choose to continue, and she did. She wasn't just going to give up, that wasn't who she was. It's not who her parents raised her to be...it wouldn't be who she raised her child to be. Her child would have a legacy to be proud of.

            "Go fuck yourself." Roan glared, raising his boot to stomp down on her skull, but she moved at the last moment, arm looping around his leg and forcing his knee backwards. He fell and using the moment of his fall she rolled up again, grasping at the fallen knife as she rose, bleeding down her chest now, looking like the warrior she was. He rolled over to face her, grunting as her foot landed on his throat and it was pressing down firmly.

            "Get up!! Get _up_ , you _useless_ boy!!" Nia screamed from her chair, and Lexa turned her mad gaze to the older woman in the stands, then back to her defeated son. The words of her mother echoed in her mind, the same words that have followed her family through generations of fighters. "Blood must have blood." She flipped the knife in her hand, turning sharply to Nia and let the blade fly.

            The room became simultaneously silent and then full of roaring noise as the blade pierced the front of the woman's skull and she fell back onto her pitiful throne. Roan's eyes were wide, surprised, but not upset. The woman had stolen his life, and now Lexa had taken it back. The brunette removed her foot from his throat, and made her way to the edge of the ring, the last thing she saw were blue eyes, and a tearful smile.

            It all went black.

 

* * *

 

"She's going to be okay, right? This is, what is this? Will she be okay? She'll want to try and fight again! How bad is it?"

            "Clarke, honey, calm down, she's going to be f--"

            "But you don't _know_ that, mom! Doctor, please, is she--"

            "Clarke...?" It was dark, her head was throbbing, her face and shoulder felt heavy and stiff. "C-Clarke?"

            Clarke held fast to her lover's hand, lips pressed against her knuckles, fingers of her other hand brushing loose strands of brown hair from the older woman's forehead. "Hey, Lexa...Hey, don't try to get up okay? You're okay, you're at the hospital...You collapsed after the fight..." The Doctor was still observing quietly, taking notes and readings of everything necessary before turning to Lexa and Clarke.

            "Good news. While you don't seem to have any serious damage, I do recommend that you stay out of the ring from now on? It's a miracle you made it out of that one as intact as you are. I've already discussed everything with your wife and her mother, but I'm telling you what I told them, that for now you are to rest and will remain here at least over night for observation. No getting out of bed under any circumstances without a nurses approval and assistance." Abby nodded to the doctor, walking out of the room with him to discuss the younger woman's case in more detail for her own state of mind, and to give the couple some time alone.

            "Clarke...are you...are you okay?" Lexa's fingers tightened, finally finding control of her eyes and limbs as she became more aware. Blue eyes shining with tears gazed down at her, framed by gold sunlight, the harsh lights of her hospital room causing the blonde locks to glow bright. Or maybe it was all just her head...it didn't matter, this girl was her Sun and Moon and she just wanted to know--

            "Lexa...God. I was so scared...you won! You won and you just...you just collapsed and I thought you were gone..." Her lips pressed tearstained kisses to her knuckles, her fingers, her palm and all Lexa could do was smile, her vision beginning to focus more now, getting a better look at her love.

            "I told you I'd be fine..." Her voice sounded weak to her own ears, but Clarke just released a wet laugh, throat filled with emotions she didn't want to just release here, not while Lexa was still so injured. "I love you, Clarke...Marry me?" Clarke's eyes widened, one hand rising to her mouth, the other still holding Lexa's hand.

            "Lexa...are you...are you sure? You-you always said you didn't want to get married...that it was just a piece of paper, that--" Lexa squeezed those slender fingers in hers gently, bringing that hand to her own lips to kiss each knuckle and then her palm.

            "I've never been more sure of anything, Clarke Griffin...I want to marry you...I want to raise this baby with you, make other babies and raise them too...I want you to be part of my legacy...make a new legacy...Please...Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?"

            Clarke had fresh tears in her eyes, and she smiled brightly, leaning down to brush a gentle, loving kiss to Lexa's lips. "Yes, Lexa Majoro...I will marry you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it please let me know by commenting and leaving kudos! Comments really let me know what you think and feel about my work and I'm open to constructive criticism :D If you've got any suggestions on how I can write better fight scenes I'm open to it!
> 
> EDIT: A single line of dialogue has been edited to better fit later chapter narratives. It changes the timeline a little(a lot) depending on your perspective. It's when Clarke is talking to Abby and Raven. I still hope you enjoy my stories.


End file.
